Snow
by aesirborn
Summary: Kurt is snowed in at Blaine's on December 23rd.


**A/N: EVERYONE IS GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. :/ I have realized this. But asdfjkl I want to now.**

**Also, everyone, a big thanks to xCxCxCxCx for beta'ing this!**

**Summary: Kurt is snowed in at Blaine's on December 23rd.**

* * *

><p><em>Snow <em>

Blaine's thoughts had jumped to one thing, and one thing only, when his parents explained to him that they were going to visit some friends in Columbia on the 23rd to spend the night with them. He wanted to have Kurt over for a romantic dinner.

He knew there was no way in hell Kurt would be able to convince Burt to let him spend the night. But he still wanted to do something special for Kurt. A romantic dinner by candlelight and to cuddle in front of the fireplace.

Something sweet, something innocent.

Something perfect.

Something Kurt would eat right up.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Lima Bean, Blaine immediately seized the conversation when they sat down with their steaming coffees. He immediately grabbed Kurt's free hand. It was still slightly cold and raw in his own, but it was freezing outside.<p>

Winter had hit Ohio, and it had hit Ohio hard. They were lucky when the temperature hit twenty, and when it did, big globs of puffy snow would rain from the sky, and the roads were crazy dangerous.

The hot coffee in his hand felt amazing. "Kurt, I want to ask you about something." Blaine said with a smooth smile, squeezing his hand.

Kurt swallowed the drink heavily, his eyes lighting up. He knew that smile. "Yes, Blaine?" He said, tugging on is scarf.

Blaine took a deep breath. "My parents are going down to Columbia for the night on the 23rd. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the evening?" He said.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Kurt said, his normally cool, collected face breaking into a wide smile. But then his voice dropped a little, "Wait... does this evening entail... um..." Kurt said, blushing.

Blaine smiled involuntarily. Even though they'd done the deed, Kurt was still so nervous to talk about sex. It was adorable. "I wasn't planning on it..." Blaine said, his voice dropping low and grainy. "But it can happen, if you want it to."

"Oh, um. No thanks. But, uh, thanks." Kurt stammered out, looking at his coffee and gripping Blaine's hand for dear life.

"You are so adorable." Blaine said, cracking a smile. "I love you."

Kurt looked back at Blaine, his lips curling into a soft, slight smile. "I love you more."

* * *

><p>The drive to Blaine's was rough, but not unmanageable. The snow was coming down heavily and there were some moments when Kurt was a little nervous, but he did make it to Blaine's house in one piece.<p>

Blaine lived on the very edge of Kurt's school district, on the opposite side of town. Kurt had only been to Blaine's a few times before and it was a very big Victorian-style house, with a long circular driveway.

Kurt waded through the snow piling up in the lawn, knocking on the door quickly, already starting to shudder from the cold.

Blaine opened up the door, enveloping Kurt in a hug the moment he got over the threshold of the house, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder for one short perfect moment.

After Kurt decided to take his jacket off as Blaine shut the door, he took to unlacing his winter boots, which the snow had decided to soak straight through. He was wearing his favorite skinny jeans, the ones that did sinful things to Blaine's mind. And they were totally wet.

"Oh no!" Kurt gasped, the deep dampness of his lower legs and feet chilling him.

Blaine looked down.

"Yikes." He said, seeing the wetness on Kurt's legs. "You remember where my room is, right?" He asked Kurt, who nodded quickly. "On the second drawer of my dresser I have some sweatpants. Those will probably fit you. And you can borrow my slippers." Blaine said, patting Kurt's shoulder warmly. "I'll get our food out."

Kurt was uncertain for a moment. The sweatpants would be so unflattering. But it was just Blaine. And he was freezing. "Alright." Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, before starting up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine's bedroom was gorgeous. It was painted a deep red with polished wooden floors and huge windows. Kurt looked through Blaine's dresser, and noticed that the top of it had several pictures of him with Blaine, framed and others scattered around on top. That hadn't been there the last time he was here. Kurt stood up straight for a moment, fondly picking one picture frame up. It was their prom picture; with that awful crown he was given. He set the photo back down and looked through the drawer for another moment, finding a pair of sweats that looked long enough.

Kurt fluidly pulled his jeans off, it was easier to take wet skinnies off than dry ones, it seemed. He pulled the sweat pants on, and found Blaine's oversized slippers next to his bed. He slipped his feet in and the wool was deliciously warm, so Kurt padded his way downstairs.

Kurt found the dining room; he remembered an awkward dinner with Blaine's parents here. But today it was warm, and only two chairs were at the table, the center piece was moved to the side and all of the extra spaces were filled with candles. The table was already set and the glasses were filled with water. All Kurt needed to do was find Blaine, and tell him it was beautiful.

Kurt waited for a moment, when Blaine burst in, with a plate of chicken and another pot full of something that looked like mashed potatoes. Unsteadily, he placed them on the table whilst grinning at Kurt, and said, "Just let me get the peas!"

Blaine came back in seconds, plopping down the peas unceremoniously. Kurt just smiled at his dork of a boyfriend, who rushed around the table, pulling Kurt's chair out for him graciously. Kurt laughed.

"Oh Blaine, this is wonderful." He said, as Blaine sat down in his own chair.

"Kurt... I wanna propose a toast." Blaine said, picking up his glass.

"Then, propose a toast, Blaine." Kurt smiled, reaching for his own glass.

"I propose a toast, to us!" Blaine grinned, as their glasses clinked together as they both smiled as they said "to us!" before drinking deeply.

Kurt laughed and Blaine took a knife to the chicken breast.

"How much do you want, Kurt?" Blaine said, getting ready to cut the food.

"Right there." Kurt pointed to a grill mark, and Blaine lightly dropped the food onto Kurt's plate, serving himself as Kurt took some conservative portions of potatoes and peas.

"Kurt... I gotta say, you are looking sexy in my sweatpants." Blaine grinned as he cut his food.

Kurt smiled. "You're just feeling sick pride in yourself because I'm wearing sweatpants of all things." Kurt said, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

><p>When they finished eating, Kurt and Blaine moved to the den. The den was a small room, with a big fireplace and a luxuriously soft rug. Blaine got a fire going and then pushed a cushion against the coffee table, laying down, patting the floor next to him.<p>

Kurt let himself fall next too Blaine, his eyes fluttering shut as Blaine grasped his hand and captured Kurt in a sweet, loving kiss. Kurt lived for this, Blaine's soft lips over his, moving perfectly in sync, their legs tangled together and their hearts thumping.

Kurt pulled his other hand to envelop Blaine's cheek, feeling the rough scratch of Blaine's five 'o'clock shadow, it was itchy and just a little bit enchanting as Blaine let go of his other hand, pressing it against Kurt's back, somehow pushing them closer together.

They broke apart and Kurt's eyes batted opening, staring straight into Blaine's hazel ones, his hand lingering on Blaine's cheek before falling to rest peacefully on Blaine's chest.

"I love you so much," Kurt said breathlessly. "I just can't describe it." He whispered, grasping Blaine's warmth with his hands.

Blaine let out a heavy breath. "I love you too." He said, pulling himself closer for a fast kiss. "Should I tell you why?" He asked, staring straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes." Kurt's breath was thin and whispery.

"I love your eyes." Blaine says, leaning in and kissing Kurt's eyelid, before moving slightly away. "And the way I can never quite decide what color they are." Blaine's hands move to grasp one of Kurt's hands. "I love your hands, the way they are so soft and smooth, and how they fit so perfectly in mine." Blaine rested his head against Kurt. "I love your hair and the how you style it. It's perfect." He swooped in for another quick peck. "I love your lips, and how firm they are against mine and they always enchant me when you talk." Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's neck. "I love your neck. Its long and I love to bite it." Kurt blushed. "I love your chest. You say it's awful and lanky, but I think it's so smooth and perfect. I just love to rest my head on it. You're so soft. And I love it." Blaine's hot breath was heavy on Kurt's face. "I love everything about you, but those are my favorite parts." Blaine said, finally tearing his eyes off of Kurt's, to look at the beautiful roaring fire.

Kurt grasped one of Blaine's hands in both of his. "I love you. So much. Forever."

They both jumped as the moment was broken when Kurt's cell phone could be heard ringing from the entrance hall.

"I'll go get that." Kurt said quickly, jumping up and running into the hall, fishing for the iPhone from his bag. The screen read "Dad". Kurt automatically pressed accept.

"Hello?" He said, grasping the phone.

"Kurt, I was wondering how the hell you were going to get home." Burt said. That's when Kurt looked out the window and discovered he was trapped; his car was covered in two feet of snow, just like the rest of the street.

"Um... I don't think I can." Kurt said, stunned realization sounding in his voice.

Burt sighed. "I was expecting that." Kurt was silent. "I trust you Kurt... just be home tomorrow... and be safe. Okay?" Burt said, before hanging up quickly.

Kurt looked up to find Blaine watching him curiously. "I'm snowed in." Kurt sighed, his eyes steady on Blaine.

Blaine's voice was low, lustful. "I think we can handle that. Let's go to the bedroom." His voice was dripping with allure, leading Kurt up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

When they got inside, Blaine shut the door quickly, as Kurt hooked a leg around his waist, attacking his welcoming lips.

As Blaine's tongue poked at Kurt's teeth, Kurt happily obliged and let him in, and for a moment, they were perfectly in sync.

Kurt let out a whine as Blaine disconnected, but went silent as Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips. "Shh... let's get on the bed." Blaine whispered, his voice low and gravelly.

"Yes." Kurt said, pushing Blaine onto the bed, and climbing on top of him, connecting with each other once again, lips and tongues moving wildly. As Kurt snarled his fingers in Blaine's hair, breaking the curls freeing of the gel, Blaine rolled his hips beneath Kurt, causing the lithe boy to gasp. Blaine thought the noise was beautiful, as he held tightly to Kurt's back.

Blaine groaned at the loss when Kurt moved away from lips, but moaned contently as Kurt began sucking on his ear lobe. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, and flipped them over, grasping Kurt's shoulders, as he began kissing and biting Kurt's collar bone, causing there to be dirty words said that Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair.

"nngh, gonna leave... a mark..." Kurt whispered, it just felt so good.

Blaine broke away for a moment. "Shh, that's what turtle necks are for," Blaine said quickly, before reattaching himself to Kurt.

Kurt's breaths were coming out as fast, heavy pants, before Blaine pulled away from his neck, looking at the reddening skin, admiring his handiwork. He pulled himself up to Kurt's lips, kissing him once more before pulling back, just a little, to murmur, "I love you."

Blaine started working on the rest of Kurt's shirt, fumbling with the buttons, before finally pulling it off and dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Kurt made quick work of Blaine's shirt, pulling it off too. For a moment, the two admired the expanse of skin before them. Kurt's chest was smooth, flat and hairless, his tummy a bit soft whilst Blaine was more muscular, with light black hair across his chest. Kurt reached up, running his hand through it, causing Blaine to gasp.

To reciprocate, Blaine started kissing down Kurt's torso, the soft, warm skin, light and inviting beneath his lips. Little kisses, down his chest, down his stomach.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, his voice lustful. "I...I... I want you..." He whispered, as Blaine pulled himself back up.

"I-I'll get a condom." Blaine said, before turning away and fumbling inside a bedside stand.

Kurt smiled as the perfect silence was broken by the sound of the tearing packet ripped through the air.

_Fin._


End file.
